A sangre fria
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Cuando el Capitan Puckerman es llamado por Quinn Fabray la famosa asesina en serie para confesar sus crimenes, lo menos que espera es llegar a defenderla del jurado. Aunque eso signifique jugar con la muerte. Quick y posibles otros. M por futuros capitulos


La puerta entreabierta dejo paso al policía del condado de Lima, Puck Puckerman, ahora Capitán Puckerman por la brigada de Lima, Ohio.

Al otro extremo de la sala, Quinn Fabray, a simple vista un nombre más de cualquier chica normal en el pequeño estado de Ohio. Pero si leyeran los diarios del día, sabrían que es una fría asesina sin sentimientos, acusada de matar a cuatro personas.

-Bueno señorita Fabray, me alegro de verla por fin –dijo el capitán Puckerman mientras tomaba asiento justo delante de ella.

-Bueno por haberme encontrado por fin después de miles de dólares gastados a causa de la incompetencia de su cuerpo de policías o contento de ver una mujer después de estar todo el día encerrado en su despacho –contesto Quinn con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a través de sus ojos no se percibía el miedo o el nerviosismo que una acusada de asesinato que podría ser condenada a muerte debería tener.

No era una mirada de miedo o de desprecio por el hecho de haberla atrapado, de hecho se comportaba muy tranquila incluso se daba la confianza de burlarse del capitán de Lima, el mismo que la había atrapado y tenía pruebas suficientes para llevarla a un juzgado.

Pero no parecía importarle nada de eso, de echo parecía contenta de haber sido atrapada, como si estuviera aliviada de poder al fin confesar sus pecados en una especie de auto confesión tormentosa necesaria para poder avanzar hacia otro nivel superior.

-Yo de usted no bromearía tanto –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio Puck.

-Porque esos modales, Capitán, háblame de tu al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes tu y yo –dijo Quinn acercando la silla lo máximo posible a la mesa para poder ver con más intensidad a Puck.

-Somos muy diferentes señorita Fabray, a mí no se me acusa de ningún crimen –dijo serenamente Puck sabia como eran los delincuentes y sabía que los asesinos en serie sentían cierta atracción a sus cazadores, era como un síndrome de Estocolmo que tenían todos, y Quinn no sería la excepción.

-Por ahora señor Puckerman, por ahora –dijo ella siguiendo el mismo tono que Puck.

Puck intentaba controlarse sabía perfectamente que era una provocación que debía de evitar a toda costa, un simple error, una bofetada o una mala contestación podría arruinar el caso que había estado trabajando día y noche por no decir de las presiones desde Columbia, sus superiores en la capital estaban furiosos, de que el gobierno hubiera tenido que gastar tantos miles de dólares en capturar a una chica de tan solo veinte ocho años.

Habían sido ocho años de búsqueda desde el primer asesinato, y al fin le podían dar cara a una asesina con actos atroces.

Y parecía una persona normal, no era una de esas chicas con un historial delictivo que abarcaba años y años. El suyo estaba limpio, era una estudiante modelo, una buena familia, religiosa, de las afueras de Lima, sus padres y ella acudían a misa cada domingo religiosamente, nunca se habían apartado de la ley. La familia era un modelo a seguir para toda la comunidad.

Como había salido una oveja negra, tan descarriada del rebaño y nadie se dio cuenta, en que momento la mente de esta chica se fue del rebaño y empezó a ser maliciosa hasta tan punto de que ni agentes del mejor cuerpo de Ohio e incluso de Washington no pudieran cazarla y darle cárcel.

-Bueno ha venido aquí a mirarme o a hablar conmigo, porque si ha venido a mirarme mejor saque una foto le durara más –dijo Quinn mientras miraba fijamente la puerta ahora cerrada, sabía que no saldría a menos que estuviera bien atada, no tendrían errores no de la manera que se había burlado de la policía.

Ella era una prioridad en estos momentos, su juicio y futuro destino era de interés nacional. Una asesina que escapa de las garras de la justicia más de ocho años sin ninguna habilidad o proeza para la policía los había puesto en una posición muy comprometida.

La gente los había tachado de inútiles, de fracasados e incompetentes y pedían la dimisión por todos lados. El anterior Capitán había dimitido hacia un año debido a las presiones de la prensa y de la gente del pueblo. Puck Puckerman le debía el cargo a ella, por ella él estaba en esa silla. Debía de darle las gracias o al menos sentarse y contarle toda la historia. Se merecía una oreja si mas no era amiga, al menos alguien a quien confesarle sus pecados antes de pudrirse en esa celda fría.

Alguien debía de saberlo todo, y Puck Puckerman era el indicado, tendría que cargar con la culpa el resto de su vida, de saber que la última víctima pudo haberse evitado, de que todas las victimas podrían haberse salvado si no al menos unas cuantas.

Pero el flash de una cámara, la dejo ciega, durante unos instantes.

-Que cojones haces, no veo nada –grito ella maleducada e rabiosa.

-Tomar una fotografía, así me durara más.

-Pedazo de pervertido –dijo ella descarada sin tapujos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Le recomiendo que se calme, señorita Fabray estos gritos histéricos y estos numeritos que monta de poco le servirá en la cárcel o en el manicomio si prefiere ir allí, bien echo lo está consiguiendo –contesto Puck mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo cerrado.

-Que me calme cuando está acosándome sexualmente, creo que no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto en cuestión –contesto ella lo más ofendida que pudo o al menos así lo hizo parecer.

-Ha pedido verme a solas para hablar sobre sus asesinatos señorita Fabray para oír gritos, insultos y peleas me habría ido a pasar el fin de semana con mi familia, en vez de quedarme en la oficina escuchándola a usted, todavía estoy a tiempo de irme, así que hable ahora o calle para siempre –sentencio Puck.

-Que gracioso, yo os declaro marido y mesa de los acusados, hasta que la muerte os separe –dijo ella siguiendo la broma.

-Veo que no está dispuesta a colaborar, mejor me voy –dijo Puck mientras se levantaba de la silla y avanzaba a la puerta, justamente cuando tenía la mano en el pomo la voz de Quinn sonó más fuerte que nunca.

-No se vaya, quiero hablar, pero antes dame un café, estoy con la garganta seca de tanto insultarle, y quiero tener voz para hablarle de todo y si tengo tiempo aun me quedan unas cuantas palabras amables para usted –dijo ella con el mismo tono que había mantenido en todo momento.

-Le aconsejo que baje el tono señorita Fabray, no estamos en una granja –dijo el mientras iba a buscar dos cafés, uno para él y otro para ella.

-Pues tampoco hay mucha diferencia –dijo ella mientras se tomaba un momento para observar la sala sin darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

Aunque poco podría hacer, no daría ni dos pasos que ya tendría cuatro o cinco pistolas apuntándole en la frente.

No merecía la pena arriesgarse así cuando aún tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con su confesión, todavía tenía una última arma para humillar a los policías que ingenuamente no se habían dado cuenta de sus trampas e señales que había dejado por las escenas del crimen.

-Porque lo hizo –dijo Puck mientras le acercaba el café casi a la misma mano de Quinn.

-Mucha gente puede perder la cabeza si no consigue lo que quiere –contesto ella mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Lo Hizo simplemente por diversión o por un sentimiento –continuo con el interrogatorio.

-No, lo hizo porque bueno es complicado, decir exactamente porque y quizás ni yo misma lo sé –dijo ella mientras dejaba el café en la mesa.

-Entonces porque no empieza a contar que paso para que empezara esa matanza.

-Bueno empezare por el principio, nos remontaremos a 2009, yo acababa de cumplir veinte años y estaba estudiando en la universidad de Yale en Connecticut. Eran vacaciones y yo y mi prometido habíamos vuelto a casa.

-Pero paso algo.

Allí estaba yo mientras, mi prometido iba en el coche a mi derecha aparentemente nada pasaba era un día como otro cualquiera, pero pronto me daría cuenta que ese día era el inicio de algo nuevo, de un nuevo sentimiento y que me acompañaría en los posteriores días cuando terminaría con la vida de Finn, mi prometido.

-Te pasa algo cariño –pregunto el viéndome distraída mirando por la ventana.

-Nada –dije yo mientras miraba por la carretera cuando de repente vi que un perro se cruzaba en medio de nuestro camino.

-Finn, cuidado un perro ¡para! –dije yo nada más verlo esperando que Finn pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

-Estrella –dijo Finn mientras paraba el coche, pudimos salvar al perrito pero aun así me extraño ese nombre, era el nombre del perro y como sabia Finn el nombre de ese perro.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunte yo mientras veíamos como el perro era llamado por una voz que no pude reconocer y veía como el perro se alejaba entre los arbustos.

-Es el perro de una amiga –contesto Finn mientras proseguíamos el camino, faltaban escasos minutos para llegar a Lima, estábamos a las afueras a comienzos de ver las primeras casas de las urbanizaciones suburbanas.

Eran casas grandes, algunas prefabricadas de madera, la mayoría pintadas de azul o blanco. Algunos más llamativos la pintaban verde o amarillo, pero eran una escasa minoría.

La gente de Lima, era un pueblo pequeño no es que unos se diferenciaran mucho de los otros, las mismas ropas que se vendían en las mismas tiendas de la calle principal.

Las mismas tazas de café en la mano de las pocas cafeterías que se abrían en la plaza del pueblo.

Era temprano por la mañana, muy pocos eran los atrevidos a salir a la calle y pasar el frio digno de la estación de navidad, o también dicha, ``No salgas a la calle a menos que tengas calefacción a la piel´´ `Porque en Ohio una de las cosas por las que sobresale es el frio del norte de Canadá, con sus fuertes vientos, más todavía si es primera hora de la mañana y es época navideña.

-Estoy ansiosa por llegar a ver a mis padres –le dije a Finn mientras aparcábamos enfrente de la casa de mis padres.

-Hola cariño –allí pude visualizar a mi madre que venía corriendo a darnos un abrazo y a hacernos mil y una preguntas sobre qué tal estaba en la universidad, si comía bien, si pasaba frio, cosas de madres.

Pronto pude saludar a mi padre, y poco después nos sentamos para comer.

-Me tengo que ir a visitar a mi familia –dijo Finn cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde.

-Quieres que te acompañe –dije yo amablemente mientras me levantaba de la mesa para sacar los platos y llevarlos a lavar.

-No tranquila quédate con tus padres hace mucho que no los ves –contesto Finn mientras me daba un beso y se iba.

Hacía tiempo que empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba pasando y yo no estaba atenta a las señales. Pero desde hacía un año, cada vez que veníamos a Lima, él se iba y a mí me dejaba en casa de mis padres, cuando siempre habíamos ido a ver a Burt y Charole, y a veces si coincidía con la ocasión estaba su hermanastro Kurt que venía de vez en cuanto de NYC.

-Mama, voy a salir, me llevo el coche no os importa verdad –dije yo mientras cojea las llaves del coche de mi padre.

-Conduce con cuidado –me advertido mi padre mientras me daba una señal de aprobación.

Seguí a Finn por la carretera intentando no ser vista, quería ver con mis propios ojos que me estaba ocultando, no quería ser paranoica por no parecer controladora, y quizás todo era una fiesta sorpresa, pero algo que advertía que era algo malo algo que tenía que enterarme.

Vi como giraba a izquierda a la manzana, luego de unas cuantas vueltas. Finalmente se paró a una casa, donde salió una chica morena con el perro que habíamos visto antes a punto de ser atropellado. ¿Estrella? Algo así se llamaba. Entonces lo vi, se estaban besando, me quede inmóvil paralizada supongo que mi cabeza no sabía asimilar ese duro golpe y simplemente me quede allí sin hacer nada, vi como Finn entraba a la casa.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido –dije mientras empezaba a atar cabos esa chica debería ser la amante de Finn por eso actuaba tan raro cuando de repente le llamaban a unas horas demasiado concretas para ser siempre una tele operadora. O en sus habituales viajes supuestamente a NYC a ver a su hermano, pero parece que venía aquí a Lima, sin mí obviamente.

De repente unas voces de mi cabeza decían que los matara a los dos y cuando menos me quise dar cuenta.


End file.
